Sleeping Beauty
by xJennaNoelx
Summary: "Goodbye Julian. I love you." And with that, he closed his eyes and took the shot. "NO!" Logan screamed and lunged in front of his best friend. Jogan Fic. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Julian's alarm clock woke him up at 6 o'clock, as it did every day. He got up, stretched, and walked into the den, picking up his Kindle off the nearest shelf, walking over to his treadmill, and pulling up the book he had been reading before starting off on a slow jog for a warmup. A few pages into the book, the actor increased the speed so that he was almost sprinting, running like that for a few more chapters, and then, when he was soaking with sweat, he finally switched off his Kindle and slowly lowered the speed on his treadmill.

After showering, dressing, brushing his teeth, and making himself somewhat presentable, the brunette grabbed his car keys off the counter, made his way out of his house, and to his Jag parked in the driveway. He climbed in it, tiredly, pulling out of his driveway and looking at the stereo's clock that read 8:30. It was going to be a long day.

Julian attended an interview at the studio at 9 about his role on a new TV show that would be airing in a month, a photoshoot with his cast mates at 10:30, lunch with his manager at 11:30, he had studio time from 1-3 to work on his new album that would drop in about 3 months, dinner with Derek, Hope, and their son Dalyn who was turning 2 in a little over a week, and finally, at 6 o'clock, he was back at his condo. But this wasn't where his day ended. The tired brunette just ran into his house quickly to take another shower, grab a fresh pair of clothes, a change of clothes, a pillow and some blankets before making his final stop for the day.

The actor pulled into the same parking spot he had occupied every day for the past 3 years, climbed out of his Jag and shut the door, locking it behind him, and trudged sleepily up to the entrance of the hospital.

"Hello Mr. Larson." Chimed the receptionist at the hospital.

"Nancy." Julian smiled politely back, continuing to walk down the hall. They never asked for ID or relation anymore. He passed several familiar faces as he walked down the Hospital corridor, stopping outside of room 203, taking a deep breath and pushing the door open, his eyes landing upon what, to anyone else, would have appeared to be a sleeping Logan Wright. But Julian knew better. To be asleep, is to wake up. And every day Logan lay in his vegetative state, the less likely it is that he will ever wake up. Julian knows this, but yet, here he is anyways. Every day.

_"You're supposed to love __**me**__ Julian. Not __**him.**__ Not that… __**creature**__ who doesn't even care about you!" Adam shrieked, holding the gun shakily aimed at Julian's head. _

_"Adam. Put the gun down. Just… Please." Bailey begged from where he was standing on the rooftop, frozen in fear. Julian, however, looked unamused._

_"I'll never love you, Adam." The actor scoffed, looking down the barrel of his gun. "It'll always be him. If you want to kill me for loving him, by all means, go right ahead." The Hannover was shaking by this time, as Julian lifted his arms out to his sides, making an easy target for the scared little boy as he inched closer to the door. But at that moment, the Stuart Prefect came bursting through the rooftop door trailed by Derek and a couple of members from the rowing team, which caused Adam to take aim._

_"Goodbye Julian. I love you." And with that, he closed his eyes and took the shot._

_"NO!" Logan screamed and lunged in front of his best friend._

The brunette walked into the room, tossing his stuff in the corner and going to stand by Logan's bed. "Hey Lo." Julian said softly, reaching back with his foot to pull the chair over and curling up in it, tucking his knees underneath him so he sat up more. He reached out and brushed away a lock of wavy blonde hair from Logan's eyes. "You need a haircut again." Jules said thoughtfully, trailing his fingers from the blonde's temple, down the side of his face, feeling the stubble on his chin, except for the little spot on the underside of his jaw where his scar laid. "And a shave. You're letting yourself go, Mr. Wright."

"I don't think it's his fault." An amused voice from the door startled him, and he pulled his hand back from Logan's face as if it had burned him. The actor looked up to see his favorite nurse, and the only one he would allow to tend to the comatose boy in front of him - while he was present, anyway - standing at the door, and he relaxed immediately.

"Jesus, Char. You scared me." He chuckled a little, smiling warmly at her.

"Not my fault you are particularly unobservant." Charlotte shrugged as she slid into the room, busying herself with checking the machines, and then pulling out the board at the end of his bed. "They sent me in to give him a bath. I'm glad you're here. Mind helping?" She chirped happily.

"Yeah, sure you didn't volunteer to come bathe him?" Julian smirked, but nevertheless, helped the nurse sit the singer up and pull off his shirt - The actor had insisted Logan wear his own clothes, and not the hospital gowns. He allowed his eyes to travel down the blonde's now shirtless body lovingly, stopping when he remembered that he wasn't the only one in the room.

"You're right, I did. But not because I want to see him naked." Char grinned, watching Julian's face closely. "It's because I like watching you look at him. God, It's so obvious that you're in love with him." She said, smugly.

"Yeah, well tell that to him." Julian mumbled a bit bitterly. They sat in silence after that, until Charlotte decided to speak up again. Knowing the brunette was itching to talk to Logan about his day, like he always did, and also knowing that he was too proud to admit that he did it everyday, so she figured she'd give him an out.

"So, J. Tell me about your day."

With that, Julian launched into a descriptive story about his day, over-exaggerating some things, like he always did, and even though he was technically speaking to Charlotte, they both knew that he was actually telling it all to the "sleeping" blonde that lay in front of them. When the young nurse excused herself, Julian repositioned Logan so that he was sitting up, and began rubbing his arms, shoulders, neck, chest, and legs.

When he was working his way down the singer's abdomen, his hands brushed a spot where he knew Logan was particularly ticklish, and he felt the muscles contract in that spot, and he could have swore he saw his hand twitch as if it was going to swat Julian's hand away. The actor bolted from his seat to go get a doctor, but after further examination, the doctor said it was probably just a response from being in a vegetative state.

That night, after everyone had presumably gone to sleep, he closed the door to Logan's hospital room, crawled into bed beside the blonde boy, and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short chapter like a boss. I'll write more when I get off work tonight or something. 3 Hope you guys are enjoying it. R/R? :3**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Julian awoke to find himself wrapped around Logan like a cat, his head on the blonde's shoulder, his arm wrapped around his torso, and his leg flung carelessly over the singer's waist. What he didn't expect, though, was feeling a hand resting on the crook of his knee. The actor pulled back quickly, just in time to see Logan's hand fall back to the bed, lifelessly.<p>

For a moment, Julian's heart skipped a beat. "Logan?" The brunette looked up at the unresponsive face, reaching up and grabbing his chin. "Logan!" He said, a little more harshly. "Logan. Fucking wake up." By this time, he was shaking his shoulders, watching the singer's head roll about.

"Julian." Came a stern voice from the doorway, and immediately, the actor removed his hands from Logan's body, looking up into the blue/green eyes looking back at him, filled with pity. The brunette climbed off the bed, and hurled himself into Derek's arms.

They just stood there like that for awhile, until Julian checked his watch, and sighed. "Go." Derek prompted. "You have to be at your interview in an hour, and you look like shit."

"Thank you for that boost of confidence, Der." The actor rolled his eyes, wiping his tears on the shoulder of his shirt, but he knew he was right.

"Like you need it." The taller brunette scoffed, grinning and almost pushing him out of the door. "I can take care of him. I've been taking care of you _both_ for 6 years now."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But if something happens…"

"I'll text you. I know. Now go."

And with one final push, Julian was out of the door, heading to the studio.

* * *

><p>Derek sat down next to Logan and reached out, grabbing his hand, and began their weekly talk. He talked about how much he missed him, even though he was a pain in the ass. He talked about the grueling practices his college soccer coach had him attending. He talked about Hope, and about how big Dalyn was getting, and then, he started on his last subject. Julian.<p>

"Logan. You gotta wake up soon. I don't know how much longer Jules can do this." Derek pleaded with his friend. "He's losing weight, he's not sleeping well, and all he does outside of work is spend his free time here. He needs you to wake up. He needs his life back. He needs _you_ back. We both do. Please… just fucking wake up!" With that, the brunette slammed his hands down on the bed in frustration, and that's when it happened.

Logan Wright turned his head and opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan Wright turned his head and opened his eyes.

Derek's mouth dropped open. "Logan?" He asked, getting up out of his seat and preparing to run to get a doctor.

"Julian." Logan mumbled, "Jules?"

"…No. It's Derek. But.. I'll get him. I promise." Derek sprinted out of the room for a doctor, simultaneously pulling his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

><p>"So, Julian. Do you have a special girl in your life?" The interviewer asked with a lecherous grin and a wink.<p>

"No." Julian laughed politely. "I sure don't." _But there is this boy… _

And at that moment, his phone rang. _Always_ by Panic! at the Disco blared from his pocket, and his manager glared at him from off stage. But he had to get it. It might be about Logan. Everyone else knew not to call him while he was in an interview.

"Excuse me for a second." Julian flipped open his phone and he heard Derek on the other line.

_"Jules. He's awake. He's asking for you."_

The brunette actor stared blankly out to the crowd for a split second, hung the phone up, and got up from his seat. "I have to go." And with that, he literally ran out of the studio to his Jag, and sped all the way to the Hospital. When he got inside, Derek, the doctors, and a few nurses - including Charlotte - were standing in the lobby, discussing. The out of breath actor ran past them to Logan's room, and he had almost reached the door when he was yanked back by a tall, buff frame.

"No." Derek said gruffly, trying to restrain the flailing movie star in his arms. "He needs rest, Julian!"

"Derek! Let me GO!" Julian almost screamed. "I need to see him! I need to hear his voice! I need to see his eyes open!" _His devastatingly beautiful eyes. _The smaller brunette managed to push his way out of Derek's arms. "I love him, Derek. I've been waiting 3 years for this." He reached for the handle and pushed his way into the room noisily. "Logan!" He gasped out, and saw the blonde's startled green eyes open up. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe this was _finally_ happening. After he had waited so long.

"Julian." Logan croaked out, clearing his throat and blinking tiredly.

"Yeah?" He hurried to his side. "I'm here, Lo. I'm here." But before he could take his hand, or kiss him, or… he hadn't exactly decided what he was actually going to do when the day came that Logan woke up.

"You're an idiot." The blonde murmured out.

That stopped Julian in his tracks. He felt his heart breaking into a million pieces, tears welling up in his eyes, and his lunch rising back up in his throat. The actor turned without another word and sprinted out of the room, out of the hospital, and to the edge of the grass, dropping to his knees, and throwing up harder than he ever had in his whole life.


	4. Chapter 4

After he was done getting sick, the brunette picked himself up off the ground tiredly, wiping his mouth on the shoulder of his shirt and slipping his sunglasses down on his face, he walked to his car, climbed in it, and left.

Julian spent the rest of his day locked in his room, hiding under the covers and sobbing softly, curled up into himself. He laughed bitterly when he thought about how he cried just last night when he thought Logan would never wake up, and now, when he finally had, he still wasn't happy. The actor had to turn off his phone after all the texts he was getting from his Kendra, his Manager, and Derek.

_Jules. Where are you? ~D_

_Julian! I can NOT believe you just walked out. What were you __**thinking**__? I expect an explanation. ~K_

_J. Where the fuck are you? Logan didn't mean it like that. Come back. ~D_

_Julian Larson! Do not ignore me! ~K_

_Julian. Logan needs you here. I have to leave, Hope needs to go to work, and I can't leave Dalyn alone. ~D_

_Come see me. We need to discuss just how serious you are about your career. ~K_

_Julian. I'm serious. He needs you. ~D_

_Julian Larson. Stop being so fucking selfish and get down here! ~D_

_Fine. Whatever. Run away, like you always do. ~D_

And these were only some of the texts. It wasn't until three days later, that the brunette decided he _had_ to go see Logan. But he wouldn't go while he'd be awake.

Julian walked into the hospital at 1 am, strolling past the nurses nervously, looking down at his feet, and sighing when he reached the blonde's room. The actor pushed the door open silently, taking a few hesitant steps inside, and immediately looking to Logan's face, relaxing minutely when he saw that his eyes were closed. He sighed and walked closer to the bed, reaching out softly and dragging his fingertips down the side of the singer's face. "Why do I love you so much?" Julian whispered under his breath, remembering the words that Logan had spoken to him after waking up. And with that, he removed his hand, and turned on his heels, walking out of the room.

He wandered the seemingly deserted halls of the hospital until he came upon a door that had grown to be familiar over the past 3 years. The brunette placed his hand on the knob, turned it, and pushed the always unlocked door open, walking into the chapel, and sitting down at the little piano at the back. Julian didn't know how many nights he had spent in here, but he would imagine it was probably in the hundreds. His fingers danced across the keys lightly, playing an aimless melody, and before he even realized it himself, he was playing the beginning of a song, and singing along.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_and it won't leave me alone._

Logan was laying in his bed, his head still reeling from the day he'd had. The first day of his recuperation had been spent in bed, getting tests done, and the "rest" he'd apparently needed. The second day came with physical therapy. Getting up, walking around as much as he could, and getting used to using his muscles after 3 years of barely any use. But today was the worst day by all means.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real,_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase._

Aside from the fact that Julian still hadn't been to see him… Today was the day that Logan had spent with Derek and Hope, and when he finally met Dalyn. The almost-2-year old bounced into the room happily, holding Derek's hand. 'Hi Uncle Logan! You're awake!' He'd smiled a toothy grin that echoed his father's almost exactly.

_When you cried, _

_I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all of me._

When Hope and Dalyn had left to get some food, Derek went on a walk with Logan telling him about all he'd missed. College, his soccer games, his and Hope's wedding, Blaine and Kurt's wedding, Adam being put in prison, Logan's father running for Congress, and of course, Julian.

_You used to captivate me,_

_by your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face, it haunts _

_my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice, it chased away_

_all the sanity in me._

When Derek had finally left for the day, and the doctors shut the door to his room, leaving him alone in the pitch black silence of his room, that was when Logan finally broke down and cried.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, _

_I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all of me._

The blonde was still awake when he heard the door to his room open, figuring it was just a nurse checking his machines, he left his eyes closed, too tired to open them up, but when he felt soft fingers trail down his cheek, and caught the scent of Julian's cologne on his wrist, he tensed up, about to open up his eyes when he heard his best friend speak. 'Why do I love you so much?' He'd asked quietly before walking out of the room. Logan's eyes shot open.

_I've tried so hard_

_to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along._

The brunette played out the rest of the melody before his hands came to a rest on the keys, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Char, I'm not in the mood right now…" and that's when he turned to see the beautiful blonde boy standing above him. "Logan." Julian breathed out, to stunned to say anything else.

"We need to talk."


End file.
